Dark Embrace
by thezooqueen
Summary: Can two people who seemingly live in two different worlds find solace in each other? Will their dark secrets draw them together or tear them apart? Both seeking answers to their tortured hearts, but at the end of it all, is it regret or love they find? US/Vampire!UK M for a reason. YAOI later on. Blood, Violence
1. Chapter 1

Can two people who seemingly live in two different worlds find solace in each other? Will their dark secrets draw them together or tear them apart? Both seeking answers to their tortured hearts, but at the end of it all, is it regret or love they find? ~US/Vampire!UK~ M for a reason. Yaoi for latter on. Blood, Violence, Abuse. It will start out kind of dark, but I do not want to write a depressing story. So it will get better. This story is not edited and my grammar is horrid. If you wish to help me with corrections I would love this and will greatly mention you. If anyone has any ideas they would love to see in the story, please feel free to let me know. I am open to all suggestions except char death (unless there is afterlife stuff) or mpreg.

* * *

**Dark Embrace**

Chapter 1

**10 Years ago**

"Don't worry Mattie. I will come and find you… If you still want me to. They seemed like a nice family; even if they do live in Canada."

"But Alfie, I do not want to leave you all alone" the younger of the twins whined.

"Who knows? Maybe you will finally be happy!" Alfred replied with a magnificent grin.

"B-but I…I am h-happy with you brother." Matthew sniffled out.

The older twin, Alfred knew that adoptions were rare these days for older children and they themselves were already 8. Alfred did not want to separate from his brother, but in his heart he wanted more than anything for his brother to have a chance at a decent life. The adopting parents, a Father who was a brilliant Doctor keen on education and art and the Mother a School Teacher, that no matter how you looked at her she seems like she would be mom of the year. Their warm smiles were contagious and love radiated from them. It was not a façade that they put up. Alfred could always pride himself as a good judge of character. The twin's birth Father an expert poker player, would not teach Alfred poker, but he did teach Alfred how to read people. Alfred scrutinized the couple over many times before giving his consent. The only problem was that they just did not have room for both boys. Alfred, seeing the prospective parents, struggling with the decision between the two. Alfred devised a plan.

Alfred knew what he had to do to ensure that they chose the more deserving of the twins. Mattie went through a lot hell after their parents died. Mind made up, Alfred always made sure to show his ass to the prospective parents. He wanted to make sure that they would better see how charming and perfect his brother Matthew was. With a sigh of relief, after many visits with them he could see in their eyes it was settled. He knew their decision was made. Now his only problem was Matthew.

The overly loving boy was hesitant still. Alfred had come up with a plan. After many painstakingly hours deep in thought, his mind was made up. It would hurt both of them completely, but deep down he knew he had to do it. With a painful tearing in his heart, over the next few weeks Alfred went out of his way to hurt Matthew. If he could, he would make the boy hate him. 'It is for your own good, Matthew.' Alfred repeatedly told himself.

Every chance he had. Alfred would instigate a fight with his younger twin over everything. With Matthew knowing, he would try to get him in trouble with the orphanage and at school all the time. It killed Alfred to do so, but it just made sense that if he could make Mattie hate him so much then he would not regret leaving him behind. (8yr old logic worked that way) Mattie would grow up in a healthy happy environment. Alfred's heart ached with every unearned punishment he inflicted on his brother Mattie. 'It is for Mattie's own good.' Alfred chanted the mantra over and over in his head, as he wished he could tear the painfully beating heart out of his chest.

Two days before Mattie was to be picked up, Alfred found Mattie in the lounge. He was sitting alone silently sobbing to himself.

"WHAT ARE YOU CRYING FOR?" The older twin barked as he looked down at his precious brother with a forced look of hate in cerulean eyes. "You are such a spoiled brat!"

The younger looked up with tears streaking down his cheeks. It took all Alfred's willpower not to wipe those tears away and hug the forlorn boy. Alfred clenched his fist causing his knuckles to whiten at his sides.

"Y-you d-don't really mean it do you? D-do you hate me?" Mattie sobbed pleadingly up into his older brother.

Mattie began to try to reach up and embraces his angry brother. But Alfred shoved him away with too much force.

"WHY CANT YOU LISTEN TO A DAMN WORD I SAY?" With a shuttering intake of air, Alfred reached back with all his might and slapped the only person in the world he loved. The meek boy flew across the floor in a pile of slender limbs and weak sobs. Alfred's heart finally shattered into a million pieces. He had never laid a hand on his brother before.

"I DO NOT EVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" Alfred yelled to the tragic form of his reflective image, his brother. With that Alfred ran out the door of the orphanage.

Alfred was quickly greeted with icy rain

"Good. It will wash away all the tears." Alfred rubbed the tear streaks from his face. It was then that he realized he was shivering. He just did not know if it was from the cold or the realization that he was now a monster.

"Mattie is smart kid, he is kind, and he could not hurt a living soul. In Alfred's eyes Mattie was like a reincarnation of an angle sent to grace us on this earth. If anyone in the world deserved happiness it was Mattie."

With one last wipe at the warm tears streaming down his face, Alfred dashed over to the playground. He found his backpack with food, clothes, and some cash that he had stored there with this intention. The broken hearted older brother was not going to return there till he was sure Mattie was gone. Alfred wiped his cheek again. 'This rain sure is salty.' Turning his head he gave a last longing look to the orphanage, specifically to Mattie's window. Alfred then trudged out into the night.

He knew of a bridge not too far from here. He would crash there for as long as he had to. It was slow going in the downpour. But soon he spotted the railroad tracks his first sign he was closer to his destination. Crossing the tracks, that were scattered with shell and weeds. Alfred next spied the hill ahead. This he knew was the next leg of his journey towards his destination. Alfred slowly and carefully climbed the slippery and treacherous slope. Trying his best not to tumble down, Alfred took sure steady steps fighting the torrent falling all around. The young boy who appeared more like a drowned muddy rat found his way to the bridge.

Steadily with relief in his eyes, he was about to enter its welcoming shelter from the storm. Alfred peered underneath it as well as he could in the dark. Suddenly though, the hair on the back of his neck began to prickle. Alfred cautiously drifted back into the nearest shadow, where he could get a better view of his surroundings. He had played enough horror games to know not to ignore this instinct. Quietly he backed himself up against the wall. There he crouched behind some debris. He peered carefully around his surroundings, but saw no one around. A sigh of relief escaped his lips and he began to shake off the nervous feeling, blaming it on his nerves.

Alfred then pulled out his flashlight to get a better view. The youth then guardedly headed under the bridge into his home for the next couple days. What he did not expect was walk directly into the group that now loomed before him. Pipes and chains in hand, the older teen boys seem to melt from the shadows. Their clothing was dirty and thrashed. Several tattoos and piercings adorned their exposed bodies. Alfred's immediate impression of the lot, was these guys were: A. strong, B. mean, C. armed. These guys also were heading straight at him. Alfred's instinct told him to 'RUN' but he could not. He lost all control of his legs. His trembling legs were frozen in place.

"I…I mean no t-trouble." Alfred stuttered as he slowly raised his hands up to his face as a sign of being unarmed. The one who seemed to be the leader of the trio snickered as he slapped a rusted pipe into his open palm.

"Oh? But you have trespassed on our territory kid, and now you must pay the price." Alfred's eyes grew to the size of saucers as he frantically searched his mind for anything to pay these terrorists. He had not but 20$, his clothes and some provisions stashed away in his pack. Alfred slowly ever so slowly tossed his pack to the offending boys. The leader eyes did not follow the pack to the ground. One of the other of the three, a mousy but dexterous teen chewing bubblegum and dressed in black jeans adorned with chains walked over to the parcel and opened it up. He reached in and tossed out Alfred's clothing till he spied the food and cash.

"Seems the kid was running away from Mommy and Daddy" The repulsive teen chucked. "But we have some decent food and a little cash here.

"Now… back to the price I mentioned before." The leader leered at the young boy. A feeling of terror melting with disgust flooded Alfred's every being and that moment turned his stomach. If Alfred was brave enough he would have vomited up his dinner then and there. The trio began to laugh in their own hideous way as they approached in a menacingly to the helpless child. Alfred still could not force himself to run.

'This is the end. I made my brother hate me. I have no family. I have nothing left to live for, but I wil not go down without a fight.'

The third teen with cheap liquor on his breath mixed with body odor suddenly came up from behind and grabbed the youth behind the arms and lifted him into the air. A yelp escaped from Alfred as he dangled off the ground. No matter how hard he struggled he could not shake loose from the older offenders grasp. With one last bit of willpower, Alfred slammed his head back with such a force that he had heard the assailant's nose crack. Alfred was unceremoniously thrown to the ground. When the youth had the chance to look up, the three stood over him. Alfred's knee ached as he had landed in it with a crack. With a horrible laughter at poor Alfred expense had made it clear that, his shattered knee was not the last of the pain to come.

The tormentors began kicking the small child. Once or twice they spit on him. Alfred tried to curl into a ball as tear mixed with blood rolled down his face. He covered his head. 'It will be over soon. It will be over soon.' The mantra echoed in this head. One blow of a steel toed boot slammed into the tortured broken boy's head. The world around Alfred began to spin. His vision began to blur and dark spots began to cross his eyes. With the sound of his ribs cracking, Alfred began to slowly sink into what could only be sweet oblivion, but suddenly there was a yell. Alfred was so disoriented that he had no idea if it was himself who made that last pitiable scream. The last thing he felt were cool hands gently clasping his face. All then went black.

* * *

I hate to leave you with a cliffhanger. Ahh who am I kidding. I hope I can always get you back for more! I am sorry if the story is too dark, but it is needed. It will not stay dark… well too dark anyways. Please Read and Respond! I need to at least know if I should continue with this story. ~Blessed Be


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Present Day

Alfred awoke with in a cold sweat. Shivering he grasped his arms around himself like a hug. He released a shutter of a breath he had not realized he had been holding. He had that dream again. He quickly sat up in his bed and grabbed his journal from the nightstand. It was a worn old notebook bound in leather or something that resembled it. Opening it to the first empty page he began to jot down the images, sounds, and feelings he could remember. Rain… Yelling… Pain… His brother Mattie… He sat there struggling to remember anything else, but nothing came to mind. Shaking his head in the near dark of the room he squeezed his eyes tighter trying to will the memories back. When nothing else would come to him he closed his journal and tossed it onto his nightstand. He knew he should not get angry. Though he knew the reason he could not remember was because his mind was protecting him from those events, it did not keep him from getting frustrated at his weakness. Deep down he wish with all his might he could recall what happened. He had filled up so many dream journals all with the same thing more or less. But the whole picture never came to him. The Doctors called it Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder. It was in fact what made him what he was today. Now he studied Adult and Child Psychology at the University. He wanted to help others with issues such as this. Funny since he could not even help himself.

He yawned and stretched shaking off the last of tension from his body. It was then he looked over to his alarm clock. It was 3:30 in the morning. _'Great.'_ He stifled another yawn knowing good and well he was not going to get anymore sleep. He reached over to his nightstand and grabbed his glasses. Slowly he climbed out of bed and walked over to his dresser. Pulling out a pair of black jeans and a blue tee-shirt he got dressed. He then grabbed his pocket knife off his nightstand and placed it securely in his right front pocket.

His apartment was small and a bit messy. Several textbook stacked in the corner as well as journals on psychology. There was not much in the way of decoration. A few knickknacks that were given to him over the years sat on shelves by more books. He only kept them because they were the only things he had that proved to him that someone had actually cared enough to give him anything. He never had much in the way of money, but apparently after what had happened to him as child he had received a benefactor. Someone had felt pity for the poor kid they read about in the NEWS. Not that he minded. The benefactor though they remained anonymous had paid for his schooling.

Alfred had become a child of the system. Though he was never adopted he bounced from foster parent to foster parent. Looking back on it now Alfred felt bad for all the hell he gave those people who opened their home to him. He knew he was a broken boy and now a broken man. He was forced to see many Doctors in his time. He was placed on more meds than he could count. None of it seemed to work. He did not even remember showing up in a hospital three days later after he had run away that fateful night 10 years ago. Though he was completely physically fine he had no knowledge of the previous week. He started having the dreams almost immediately, but then, like now, could not recall what happened.

He did not have class for a few hours yet, so he decided to go to the diner and get some coffee and work some more on his paper. He grabbed his laptop and placed it in his backpack along with a few books and headed out. As he turned to lock the door, his hand immediately went to his right hand pocket. The knife was still there. His hand patted it twice as he left for the diner. The streets were still quiet and dark. Alfred unintentionally shivered as he picked up his pace. The diner was a few blocks away and he did not want to dawdle on his way there. Instinctively he always glanced around watching for anything out of the ordinary and his thumb rested in his right pocket. He would not call himself a paranoid person, but he would call himself a very cautious person. He was by no means weak. He used the college's gym three times a week and had been working out all throughout his school years. He always had an urge to need to feel stronger and faster than anyone else. It was not a vanity issue, he knew that. The ending result was a teen built like he should be in sports. He did try his hand in sports in High school, but gave up shortly after that because he continued to change foster homes. His favorite sport was baseball.

The diner had a faded and washed out appearance. From the tile floors to the stainless steel walls it gave off just enough atmosphere that welcome you inside to eat, but wanted you to leave when you were done. This did not bother Alfred in the least. He sat in the booth in the back. The seats a red plastic like material has a small tear in the corner, and it you sat in the middle you would sink down a little from too much wear on the foam stuffing. A waitress with dyed red hair and blue eyes that gave her an appearance of being older that she was came over to take his order.

"Hey Alfred" she called out to him. "I guess you can't sleep again."

He put on his winning smile and looked over to her quickly glancing at her nametag precariously placed over the curve of her breast.

"Yea. How are you this morning Charleen?"

"Ehh you know." She replied.

He didn't but nodded anyways. He looked down at his menu.

"I guess it is too early to get a burger and fries huh?" Alfred looked at her pleadingly. He knew most women could not resist his puppy dog eyes.

"Ahh." She blushed. "I will see what I can do." She took the menu and walked away. Alfred smiled proud of himself. Some people were just too easy to push. Though he should feel bad for manipulating her, he simply was not in the least troubled by it. Turning his attention back to his research paper he did not notice the gentlemen sit in the booth in front of him.

"Nicely done" came a voice.

Startled Alfred's eyes shot up over his computer screen. Before he even had the chance to respond to the comment, his eyes drank in what he saw. A man probably in his late 20s with blond hair that had the look of one who just woke up, he has slightly bushy eyebrows but that was easy to overlook due to his deep pools of emeralds that were his eyes. His lips were a soft pink and his face was flawless and his skin tone was as tinted porcelain. Thought the man did not show any emotion on his face, his eyes seem to whisper of many dark fantasies. He followed his view down to a slender neck to narrow shoulders covered in a white dress shirt that was almost too feminine but it only seem to suit his features. The man sat in a guarded position but gave the appearance of one totally relaxed and confident. As Alfred continued to look the man over, the stranger cleared his throat drawing Alfred's attention back to those eyes. He was simply beautiful. Alfred's winning smile was back on his face in an instant.

"And how may I help you?" Alfred's voice came out smooth as silk. Alfred withheld a knowing smirk as the man in front of his seemed to slightly shiver at the sound of his voice. He wanted to let the gentlemen know that if he was on the market then Alfred was definitely interested. The stranger's eyes seem to darken and he leaned in slightly.

"Want to get out of here?" the stranger said in a whisper barely loud enough for Alfred to hear. Alfred smiled, packed his things and threw a 20 on the table. He stood up and offered a hand to the beauty who sat across from him. The man took Alfred's hand in his own. Cool lithe fingers entwined together with Alfred's and they left the diner.

The beautiful gentlemen led Alfred by the hand to a smoky grey Mercedes parked beside the diner. Alfred climbed inside and the gentlemen entered on the other.

"So what do I call you beautiful?" Alfred asked. The other smiled but did not answer.

They drove on in silence. Alfred sat back but instead of enjoying the scenery passing them by, his eyes never left the man beside him. Alfred took the liberty of gently running a finger down the others thigh, causing a noticeable chill in the other man and the stirrings of something more. Alfred smiled and continued. When they arrived at what Alfred guessed was an expensive hotel. The strange beauty parked the car and led Alfred through the glass doors across the plush maroon carpet to the elevator. He entered his key that unlocked access to the upper suits and the doors shut behind them. The elevator opened up to a hallway that led to a single set of double doors. The beauty took Alfred's hand and led him down the plush maroon carpet and finely carved wood paneling through the double doors. As the doors shut behind them the blond stranger pressed Alfred's back against the wall. Pressing his body against his he took his chin turning his face to him and placed a hungry kiss against his lips. Their bodies pressed against each other. Their need rising. Alfred's mouth opened up and the others tongue quickly claimed dominance. A moan escaped Alfred's mouth only to be eaten by the other. Their breathing began to quicken and their movements more needy. The older blond led Alfred into a living room and pushed him forcefully into a lavish chair. He stood back and smiled a wicked smile down to the younger. The look of hunger was burning in his emerald green eyes. Before Alfred could do anything the stranger took a deep calming breath. With that the atmosphere changed. He stared into the lustful blue eyes of Alfred. Smiled once more at his prize and snapped his fingers. Alfred froze and blinked a few times looking around.

"That, Love is how you push someone." The stranger announced.

"The hell?!" Alfred looked around him panicked. "Where the hell am I?"

* * *

Please Review :)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The last thing Alfred could remember, he was sitting in the diner working on his paper. He could vaguely remember someone sitting across from him drawing his attention. Alfred looked up at the guy who was standing over him. Most of his features were obscure in the dim light trailing in from the windows, but his eyes… Alfred froze as he stared into the man's emerald green eyes. Despite the fear building up inside of him, his breath hitched in his throat. Somewhere in the back of his mind a tiny voice whispered. 'I could get lost in those eyes forever.' The man wore a knowing smile, like you would imagine a lion to wear before it devoured an antelope. His hands gripped the arms of the chair he sat in and Alfred's breathing began to speed up. The man did not say anything; he simply sat down in the chair across from Alfred. Feeling a little more at ease, Alfred slowly moved his hand toward his right pocket. If the man noticed this, he did not seem to know its meaning.

"How did I get here?" Alfred broke the silence.

"I gave you a 'push' as you like to call it." The other replied.

"…Th…that doesn't explain anything. I have never 'pushed' anyone like this! And no one has ever lost their memory of it afterwards." Alfred argued.

"You, my dear boy, have grown into quite a handsome young man, Alfred." The other man smiled gently. Alfred was taken aback.

"…Do I know you?" Alfred feigned interest, leaning forward slightly to hide the fact that he was slipping the pocket knife out of his pocket.

"Sadly, not anymore, though… deep down you are likely to feel a connection to me." The blond frowned slightly.

The more Alfred watched him, the more he began to calm down. He did not feel threatened. He almost felt… 'What was it nostalgia? No. What was it? Was it comfort? Impossible!' Alfred ran his fingers through his bangs in frustration. 'Maybe he was another kid from the orphanage?'

"Relax a bit Alfred. It will all come to you in time. If you try and force it…" The older let the sentence trail off.

'I should just go along with what he is saying and keep the man at ease. Maybe I can talk my way out of this. He does not appear to be armed.' Alfred thought to himself. He nodded his head like he understood.

"So what do I call you? Or should I keep thinking of you as Mr. Kidnapper?"

The man smiled a sad smile and sat back in his chair crossing his legs eloquently.

"You may call me Arthur."

"Okay… Arthur. Can you tell me _why_ you brought me here?" Alfred felt like one of those crime psychologists he saw on TV, he tried to keep the conversation in his control so he could lead it to his best advantage.

"Yes in time, but first I shall sleep." Arthur replied flatly.

Alfred paled. Stunned, he did not expect that to come out of the guy's mouth. Arthur then looked Alfred in the eyes and smiled softly.

"You are not a prisoner, nor are you free to leave. We have much to discuss, you and I." Arthur slowly stood up and crossed over to kneel down before Alfred. He then took Alfred's free hand in his own. He held it like a gentlemen would a maiden's. Alfred stiffened but did not pull his hand away. His curiosity had the best of him. The strange man before Alfred brought his hand close to his lips and looked Alfred deeply in the eyes. Arthur's eyes then seem to take on a ethereal glow.

"You may walk around as you wish but you may not leave. You may order room service. You will not attempt to bring attention to our situation by any means. You have your laptop you can use it to have your class work sent to you. Let the school know you will be gone for at least a week. If any of your instructors give you issues with this let me know and I will take care of it for you. I will allow you to keep your knife as it seems to bring you comfort, but you will not cause yourself any harm, with it or anything else. If you get tired you may sleep in the other bedroom room or you may choose to sleep with me." Arthur smiled at that. Alfred felt a shiver trail down his spine; not one of fear, but of excitement. Alfred slowly nodded to this like it made all the sense in the world. Arthur's eyes slowly returned to their normal light. Arthur then turned over Alfred's hand and lightly placed a kiss in the palm of his hand. Alfred could read the hidden emotions in Arthur's eyes telling him of things of yet to come. Alfred released a shuddering breath he did not know he held. His hand then was gently returned to his lap. Arthur arose slowly and walked to one of the doors to an adjoining room.

"Try to relax Love. I will talk to you later." Arthur then entered the room on the other side of the door and shut it behind him silently. Alfred could not take his eyes off the man as he was making his exit. Something inside of him hated to see him go, but he shook the obviously insane thoughts from his head.

After the door was shut, Alfred slumped back into his seat. The goosebumps on his arms drew his attention and he rubbed his arms furiously. Once satisfied the bumps were gone. Alfred took the time to look up and around at his surroundings. The carpet was a very plush deep purple. The chair though was somewhat comfortable had a high stiff back upholstered in a tan with a lavender flower print. The walls were a light tan with the same lavender accents. A simple but shiny wood coffee table sat in front of the chairs. On the table sat a bowl with glass woven nest like balls and a small pot of flowers which seem to catch all the colors of them room. Across from the table was a large sofa with striped tan and lavender cushions. A large flat screen television sat on an entertainment center against a wall. End tables with lamps a various other pottery connected the couch. Behind the couch were two large sliding glass doors shielded with the same deep purple curtains. The room was almost the size of his whole apartment. Beyond the doors Alfred could see they led to a patio. He could make out the city skyline beyond that. A small table that looked more like art than anything else separated the two sets of doors. A simple abstract painting of purple white cream and brown hung above it.

Alfred could see the sun was beginning to rise through the glass doors. He stood up and then realizing he still had had his knife in his hand slipped it in his pocket. He slowly strolled over to one set of glass doors and tested to see if it was locked. The door opened without a sound and he was greeted with a cool breeze. He walked out onto the patio which compared to his apartment patio could be considered a yard. There was a table for two with two chairs facing a small outdoor fireplace on the right hand side. Lining the edge of the patio were various flowers and plants. To the left was a gazebo that covered a very cozy hot tub. Alfred walked over to the hot tub and ran his fingers in the water. It felt so nice in the cool air. The fragrance of the flowers and the hint of chlorine with a tint of wood smoke had his senses fully alert. He had never been anywhere so fancy before and felt a thrill run through him and a smile crawled across his face. Alfred walked over to the railing at the edge of the patio and gazed out at the sun as it rose in the sky. It was truly breathtaking.

Alfred returned inside and shut the door. He walked over to where his book bag lay by the front door. He reached down to pick it up resting his hand on the handle of the front door. As the cool metal of the handle met his palm Alfred gave pause. He looked over to the handle. It was such a simple thing, but for some reason it held his interest longer than it should have. He gave it an experimental tug and the door opened effortlessly. Alfred for the life of him could not imagine why that was important. He stood there looking out into the hall. There were no other doors in the hall save for the elevator at the end. Deciding to look around he made to walk out of the suit, but as he felt the urge to move his body, he simply did not move. One second of panic flashed over his features. He dropped his book bag. The sound caught his attention and any panic that was there was gone. He needed to contact his professors to let them know that he would need his class work sent to him via email and he would be absent for at least a week. He closed the front door without a second thought and walked over to the desk. He connected to their complimentary internet and began emailing his teachers. He did not give a reason why he would not be present to his classes. He himself did not know why, but left it at that.

Alfred returned to working on his research paper for psychology. He really hated the topic. 'The effects of child abuse on the psyche'. He hated anything that had to do with child abuse. He prayed he would be able to help a child through that, but he also prayed he would never have to meet a child who had to deal with that. He paused thinking it over midsentence.

An image flashed in his mind of his younger self slapping his younger brother with all of his might. The poor child flew across the room into a pile. All he could hear were soft broken sobs. All the blood turn to ice in Alfred's veins and tears began to form in his eyes. Alfred pushed his laptop away shutting it. He laid his forehead into his outstretched arms folding them up over his head. He pulled knees up to his chin in the chair. He balled together at tight as he could and began to cry.

* * *

Let me know what ya think so far :)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Arthur stood on the other side of the door listening. He did not enjoy the need to control Alfred, but he felt it was necessary.

'_I told you he would not recognize you.' _Arthur frowned at that thought. He leant his slender frame against the wall.

"I knew he wouldn't." Arthur spoke softly to himself. Arthur sighed. He heard the door to the suite close. With his heightened sense he listened and envisioned him as he walked around the room. The boy was a sight to behold, and he did so very much want to hold him. He imagined Alfred writhing under him; this sent Arthur's blood south. He closed his eyes.

"I should have fed off of him while I had him in a trance." He said as he turned towards the bed. That was when he heard it. Alfred was crying.

Arthur placed his hand on his doorknob. He stared at it. He wanted to run out there and find out what was wrong.

"But would he want help from me?"

'_You know he doesn't'_

"I just can't stand to hear him crying."

'_You actually think he would want help from his own kidnapper?'_ Arthur shook his head.

"I suppose your right. I will leave him alone till he comes to me."

'_Riiiight, you should expect to be a lone with me forever and ever.'_

"Don't say that. He told me he loves me. He loves me because I saved his life."

'_He was a little kid happy a cool vampire, HAHA Cool? Right a vampire saved him and killed those bastards that hurt him. On top of that you went and erased all of his memories. He can't love someone he doesn't know. You are an idiot.'_

"If I get him to drink my blood, he will regain his memories and the use of his powers."

'_Yah, it should thrill him. All humans live merely for your convenience. Who wouldn't want to be your blood bank?'_

"Why must you always say things like that?"

'_Because I can, and I will be all you ever have. Now go rest. You are starting to look like hell.'_

Arthur nodded then crossed the room and began to dress for bed. Once comfortable he lay down and was fast asleep with the morning sun.

* * *

I am sorry it has been so long. I am very sorry this chapter is short. But I am working on the story again. The next chapter will have more in it. Thanks for sticking with me!


End file.
